sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man: Homecoming (soundtrack)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Film score | length = 66:40 | label = Sony Masterworks | producer = | prev_title = The Book of Henry (2017) | next_title = War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) | artist1 = Marvel Cinematic Universe soundtrack | type1 = Soundtrack | prev_title1 = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) | current_title1 = Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) | next_title1 = Thor: Ragnarok (2017) }}Spider-Man: Homecoming (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) is the film score to the Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios film Spider-Man: Homecoming composed by Michael Giacchino. The soundtrack album was released by Sony Masterworks on July 7, 2017. Background While promoting Doctor Strange in early November 2016, Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige accidentally revealed that Michael Giacchino, who composed the music for that film, would be composing the score for Homecoming as well. Giacchino soon confirmed this himself. Recording for the soundtrack began on April 11, 2017. The score includes the theme from the 1960s cartoon series. The soundtrack was released by Sony Masterworks on July 7, 2017. Track listing All music composed by Michael Giacchino except where otherwise noted | length2 = 4:10 | title3 = Academic Decommitment | length3 = 1:57 | title4 = High Tech Heist | length4 = 1:26 | title5 = On a Ned-To-Know Basis | length5 = 1:45 | title6 = Drag Racing / An Old Van Rundown | length6 = 4:06 | title7 = Webbed Surveillance | length7 = 4:40 | title8 = No Vault of His Own | length8 = 2:27 | title9 = Monumental Meltdown | length9 = 5:23 | title10 = The Baby Monitor Protocol | length10 = 1:37 | title11 = A Boatload of Trouble Part 1 | length11 = 3:09 | title12 = A Boatload of Trouble Part 2 | length12 = 2:16 | title13 = Ferry Dust Up | length13 = 2:50 | title14 = Stark Raving Mad | length14 = 1:54 | title15 = Pop Vulture | length15 = 3:05 | title16 = Bussed a Move | length16 = 1:43 | title17 = Lift Off | length17 = 5:25 | title18 = Fly-By-Night Operation | length18 = 2:23 | title19 = Vulture Clash | length19 = 4:07 | title20 = A Stark Contrast | length20 = 4:41 | note20 = | title21 = No Frills Proto COOL! | length21 = 0:34 | title22 = Spider-Man: Homecoming Suite | length22 = 6:13 | title23 = The Queens Community Bank Jingle | note23 = Hidden track | length23 = | title24 = The Real Reason Peter Quit the Band | note24 = Hidden track | length24 = |total_length = 66:40 }} Charts Additional music "Blitzkrieg Bop" by the Ramones, "The Underdog" by Spoon, and "Can't You Hear Me Knocking" by the Rolling Stones are also featured in the film. References }} Category:2017 soundtracks Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe soundtracks Category:Sony Music Entertainment soundtracks Category:Albums from Spider-Man films Category:Spider-Man (2017 film series) Category:Michael Giacchino soundtracks Category:Soundtracks produced by Michael Giacchino